parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
VeggieTales: The End of Silliness 2
In the previous episode (Danny and the Thinking Pirates), Mr.Nezzer Song had replaced "Opera'' Songs with Archibald''" since the previous silly song (Lost Puppies) was deemed too silly and confusing. Sometime after this event, on a rainy night, Bob goes to Jimmy's ice cream parlor, in a state of sadness over the new change, and gives himself an ice cream headache after drowning his sorrows in ice cream sundaes. Inside the ice cream parlor, Pa Grape, the proprietor of the establishment, is cleaning some plates. After a couple of flashbacks showing what happened ever since Bob messed up while performing "Lost Puppies", Bob suddenly starts tossing and turning in great stress, which catches Pa Grape's attention, before he goes to see what's wrong with Bob and has no alternative but to sedate him, before the scene then cuts to the VeggieTales Theme Song. After the theme song, Pa Grape is able to snap Bob out of his stress after sedating him, saying that he "really had him worried there for a minute" and asks him if he's okay. Bob replies that he's okay. Pa Grape then asks Bob if he can get him anything, but Bob says that he doesn't need anything. Pa Grape then asks Bob if he wants to talk about it, before Bob then turns his attention to a jukebox, asking if it works. Pa Grape confirms that it works, before Bob tells Pa Grape to press G7, before explaining about how he was performing "Lost Puppies", when it got messed up. Pa Grape pushes G7 on the jukebox like Bob says, which is "Lost Puppies" (from "Esther the Girl Became Queen"). After the song ends, Pa Grape laughs, but stops when he sees Larry glaring at him, obviously angry that Jimmy would laugh at something that Larry messed up in doing. Jimmy then realizes what he did before saying that that's gotta hurt, before Larry says that it wasn't his fault and that they got his slides mixed up at Photo Hut. Jimmy tries to assure Larry that it's not the end of the world just because he messed up on a song. After Jimmy says this, a mysterious man in a trench coat, followed by a woman wearing a red dress and a red wig, enter the ice cream parlor. However, the man's face is obscured by the turned-up collar of his coat, before he places his briefcase on the counter. Jimmy then tells the man and the woman that he'll be with them in a minute, before he goes back to the jukebox and pushes a few more buttons it, to which the jukebox then plays "Anything You Can Do" (from "Samson Rhubarb"), "Mayor Dream" (from "The Ballad of Little Joe"), and "The Thankfulness Song" (from "Petunia Rhubarb"). After "The Thankfulness Song" ends, Larry is now even down than ever, before he starts downheartedly singing "It Isn't Any Trouble Just To S-M-I-L-E" with all hope lost, while Jimmy notes that he put up the wrong song then goes back to the jukebox once again. While this is going on, the mysterious man is at first stern about this, but becomes mildly sympathetic once he sees how Larry feels. Jimmy then brings up more songs on the jukebox, which are "Hope's Song" (from "An Easter Carol"), "Look Olaf" (from "Lyle the Kindly Viking"), and "Stuffmart Rap" (from "Petunia Rhubarb"). After "Stuffmart Rap" ends, Pa Grape laughs at seeing two of the Stuff Mart salesmen falling down on their heads while bungee-jumping. Bob is still not cheered up, and when Pa Grape wants to know why Larry is so down in the dumps, the mysterious man then reveals himself as Mr.Nezzer, saying that he'll tell him what's going on. Bob is surprised when he sees that Mr.Nezzer has come, before becoming very steaming angry. Mr.Nezzer then approaches the jukebox declaring that this will clear this up, then makes silly faces at Bob and Bob copies him and brings up "Opera Songs With Archibald", to which Bob gives off a Big "NOW". After "Opera Songs With Archibald" ends, Pa Grape is both shocked and appalled that Mr.Nezzer would do something like that to Bob, saying that he'd be in the same position if someone took his songs away. Archibald tries to explain himself, while Jimmy can only give him a rather scornful look. Archibald then opens up the briefcase that he had brought with him, before he opens it up, revealing a bunch of papers. Archibald takes out one paper and reads from it, revealing that 167,512 fans have posted a petition, stating that "Silly Songs with Larry" be brought back and that Archibald should forgive and forget the "Song Of The Cebu" incident. Among the people that signed the petition are the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and someone in Moose Lake. Archibald then hops up on the counter and delivers a rousing speech about how the world should know that it's not the end of silliness 2, but actually that silliness has just begun, before he falls off the counter, while Bob, Pa Grape, Junior, Jerry, Jimmy and Mr.Lunt look down to see if he's okay. Mr.Nezzer then picks himself up, before telling Larry to try not to be too silly. Larry is overjoyed that he got his Silly Songs back, before he puts one of his silly songs into the jukebox, which then plays the brand new Silly Song "The Punch Vegetables Of The Alps".